Peach (Super Smash Flash 2)
Peach is a playable newcomer character in Super Smash Flash 2. Most of her standard attacks and special moves come from the ''Smash Bros.'' series, but some are different unique moves, notably her Final Smash. Her early sprites were supposed to be from Super Princess Peach, but that was changed. Her sprites are a brawlified version of her Mario Party Advance sprites. Special Abilities *Floating Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Slaps opponent. 3% *Standard Attack 2: Backhanded slap. 3% *Downward Tilt: Sticks her arm out. It meteor smashes opponents weakly and sends them on a diagonally downward trajectory. 10% *Downward Smash: Spins dress around like a blade, slashing whoever gets caught in it. Hits four times for 12% when uncharged, with a total of 48%. Hits 3 times for 17% fully charged, with a total of 51%. *Forward Tilt: A 180 degree high kick. 10% *Forward Smash: Strikes with either a frying pan, a golf club, or a tennis racket. Only the tennis racket and the golf club semi-spike while the frying pan hits opponents diagonally upwards. The tennis racket does 13% damage uncharged, and 19% damage fully charged. The frying pan does 19% damage uncharged, and 27% damage fully charged. The golf club does 15% damage uncharged, and 21% damage fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Peach winks, raises one hand in the air and slightly lifts her dress with the other. The raised hand releases a cloud of hearts that damages the opponent. 13% *Upward Smash: Spins around while twirling her arm in the air. 15% damage uncharged, 21% damage fully charged. *Dash Attack: Dashes forward with arms outstretched and in front of her. 12% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Twirls in the air with arms outstretched. 10% *Forward Aerial: Strikes with her crown. Huge knockback. 15% *Backward Aerial: Attacks with her hips. 13% *Upward Aerial: Leans back a little and releases a kick upwards. 13% *Downward Aerial: Unleashes a series of four downward kicks. Three hits for 3%, then one hit for 5%. Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches and grips the opponent's collar. *Pummel: Kicks the opponent's shin. 3% damage first hit, 2% damage every consecutive hit. *Forward Throw: Slaps opponent away. 10% *Backward Throw: Sends the opponent backwards and hits them with her hip. 11% *Upward Throw: Throws opponents upward without making any other hit. 8% *Downward Throw: Slams the opponent into the ground and sits on the top of them. 7% Other *Ledge Attack: Quickly climbs the ledge and does a quick hip attack. 6% *100% Ledge Attack: Slide kick. 10% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Jumps off a large vine shaped nearly like a wreath, embedded with a large heart, large leaves, and little colored faces without mouths. *Taunts: **Standard: Raises her arm up into the air, winks, and says "Yeah!". **Side: Does a little dance to both sides of her. **Down: Puts her hand on her hip, leans over, and says "Sweet!". *Revival platform: A large vine shaped nearly like a wreath, embedded with a large heart, large leaves, and little colored faces without mouths. *Fanfare: Stage Clear theme from ''Super Princess Peach''. *Wins: Raises her arm up into the air and winks. *Loses: Happily claps for the winner. Changes In Version 0.8 Peach went through a couple changes from 0.7 to 0.8. First, her double jump height was greatly reduced. Also, her forward special (Peach Bomber) length was reduces a bit, and so was the heart effect from the attack. Her vegetables she throws bounce off characters in v0.8, where in v0.7 they did not stop upon hitting an enemy. Also, in v0.8 while floating down with her parasol, she can only hit an enemy once, whereas in v0.7, she could hit as many times as the enemy landed on her parasol. Some of her sprites have changed a bit (Mostly her mid air attack sprites). While her final smash looks the same, its effects when hitting an opponent are different. In v0.7, the opponent would get stuck in the beam while in 0.8, the enemies will bounce off the beam when they get hit. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. In Competitive Play Gallery Character Gallery *Combo *Tilts Attacks *Smash Attacks *Dash Attack *Aerial Attacks *Grab *Throws *Pummel *Ledge Attack *Entrance *Revival Platform *Taunts *Shield DOJO!! Update Peach4.png|Peach using the Down Aerial Attack on Ness in Planet Namek. Peach3.png|Peach using the Up Tilt next to Rosalina in Galaxy Tours. Peach2.png|Peach using the Side Smash on Mario in Jungle Hijinx. Peach1.png|Peach using the Forward Aerial Attack on Goku in Final Destination. Peachmain.gif|Peach's line art in the DOJO!! Others Peach_Bomber_(Compare).png|Peach Bomber's effects in v 0.7 and 0.8 Early Design Peach old.gif|Peach's first early design in SSF2. External links *Peach's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Peach's Animation Archive. Category:Starter Characters Category:Mario universe Category:SSF2 Characters